


Ryukasa/Tsukasui interaction

by LampP0st



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Casual, Character Interaction, Conversation, Dr.STONE - Freeform, Francois (mention), M/M, Senku ishigami (mention), Short, kaseki (mention), safe for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampP0st/pseuds/LampP0st
Summary: Ryusui Nanami and Tsukasa Shishio have a brief conversation. This has no plot or goal, it is a simple and short character interaction.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui & Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 8





	Ryukasa/Tsukasui interaction

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting around in my google drive for several months, forgot about it. It's short and simple.

Tsukasa sat on a log beside one of the many huts that had been constructed on the beach by the Kingdom of Science crew whilst he was frozen and as they were building the Perseus. He was watching Mirai and Suika play with the rest of the children from the Ishigami Village. They were all occupied by a ball Kaseki had made for them to play with. Tsukasa often spent his rather sparse free time hanging with or around his little sister; after all, they had spent so long apart from each other that he couldn't think to leave her alone again for more than a few sparse moments.

Speaking of his sparse free time, Senku often used his almost inhuman strength and efficiency to help haul supplies onto the Perseus as they prepared for their voyage to America. Tsukasa worried about Senku's plan to begin reviving such large numbers of people; especially at such a quick pace and lack of order. Despite the worry, he trusted that Senku would be making the correct decision. After all, Senku trusted him to accompany him (presumably) and Ryusui to the Moon to investigate the so-called "Why-Man."

_ Ryusui Nanami... what a strange man _ , Tsukasa thought. Ryusui was expected to be the antithesis of Tsukasa ideals, after all the eccentric trillionaire had reintroduced paper currency into this previously untainted stone world. And yet Tsukasa could not bring himself to hate the man; in fact, Tsukasa had an inkling of admiration for him. Before Tsukasa could dig deeper into his thoughts about the energetic captain, he heard someone shout his name.

"Tsukasa!" Bellowed Ryusui, (what impeccable timing), gleefully as he ran excitedly towards him.

Tsukasa looked at Ryusui and stood, turning his attention away from his sister and instead towards the beaming gentleman before him. Ryusui arrived in front of the tall (former) MMA fighter, a conspicuous grin spreading across his face. 

"Hmm, What is it, Ryusui?" Tsukasa queried.

"Francois needs help with gathering and foraging enough meat and supplies for the voyage, as well as for the village for winter stocks while we’re away," Ryusui looked over his shoulder briefly; at what exactly, Tsukasa did not know.

"Oh, alright," Tsukasa felt a slight pang of disappointment, with such a gleeful attitude from Ryusui he expected more of an announcement than just hunting for additional supplies. Tsukasa collected himself to head towards Francois' usual location when they were not at Ryusui's side: the kitchen beside Nanami's extravagant home. 

As Tsukasa started towards the settlement Ryusui grabbed the sleeve of Tsukasa's coat, slightly tugging him back. Tsukasa stopped and faced Ryusui.

"Don't be so quick to leave, Shishio! Francois said it wasn't urgent. Besides, they're probably busy handling Senku's ridiculous demands." Ryusui said, letting go of Tsukasa's sleeve.

"Hmm, then what did you _ really  _ come to me for?" 

Ryusui snapped his fingers," Ahah! Straight to the point my friend." Ryusui positioned himself beside Tsukasa and threw an arm around his shoulders. "I was wondering if you could show me a few of your moves? Perhaps some insight on your training regimen?"

"Why?"

"Well, I desire all, and to get that I need to be strong, don't I?" Ryusui smiled.

"But couldn't you get what you want with your  _ Dragos _ ?" Tsukasa asked.

Ryusui let go of Tsukasa," Perhaps, but money doesn't get me physical prowess on par with yours." Ryusui took a step back and gestured to all of Tsukasa. His energetic voice almost masked his admiration for Tsukasa.

"Hmm, alright I'll play along," Tsukasa softly chuckled," I'll give you some advice. You don't need to be as physically strong as I am to have strength or excellence."

Ryusui seemed to pause for a moment, as if to ponder on what Tsukasa said," I appreciate the thought but I'm dead set on something once I desire it!" 

Tsukasa was going to try and convince the rambunctious sailor against it when Ryusui interrupted his train of thought by snapping his fingers," Looks like little Mirai is on her way to rescue you from me, I better be on my way!" 

Before Tsukasa could get a word in edgewise, Ryusui turned around and bolted away towards Perseus. Just before the two were out of earshot of each other, Ryusui turned back around, snapped his fingers, and then winked at Tsukasa," perhaps some other time then!" 


End file.
